I'll Remeber April
by Princess Buttercup 36
Summary: Roger's girlfriend April has a sister, Eowyn Scarlette Adair, but when they go to the club when Roger's band's playing....What happens when Mark Cohen meets April's sister?
1. Headed to the Club

Name: Eowyn Scarlette Adair Age:19 ½ Height: 5'8 ½ Hometown: New York City..

I sighed. This was the third application form I had filled out that month. It was hard to find someone who wanted an aspiring actress. Sure, interning in the New York City State Police Forensic Investigation Unit was a lot of fun, since I was going to the local community college for forensics, But just being a lowly intern, I only got paid a little. So I worked the odd job, earning enough money to pay half the rent for the apartment that my twin sister April and I shared. We didn't have to much but we never went hungry. 

Since I was normally the one who worked, I didn't get much time to go out. Except at night. April would go out and work as a bartender at the local club, and I'd get my chance to go out, and occasionally try to meet a guy…

My sister April already had a boyfriend. He was a real sweet guy….

Though I felt sorry for him. See, April had been taking drugs for a while, but we convinced her to stop taking them, so she was going through a period of withdraw, and I'm not so sure that she wasn't going out and buying more drugs behind my back, and faking withdraw So I won't bug her about going to a clinic. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey April, I'm going to the club. '

April laughed.

'Going to try and pick up a guy 'Lettie?'

It was a thing April and I had, since my middle name was Scarlette, and hers was Ashley, she called me 'Lettie, and I called her Ash. See, our mom was obsessed with "Gone with the Wind" and she named my middle name after Scarlette O'Hare, and my sister's after Ashley Wilkes.

I laughed.

'How'd you know Ash?'

'What did you expect 'Lettie? We're twins, I have a little bit of your brain, and you have a little bit of mine…I know your secrets…"

She smiled.  
" You working tonight Ash?"

She finished folding the shirt that she had been ironing.

" Surprisingly not, they hired a new girl, so I get a few more nights off…Wanna go to the club? Roger's band is playing, and his roommate's kinda cute. You know, Mark Cohen? The one I've been telling you about?"

" Oh yeah, the filmmaker right?"

"Definitely. You two have so much in common….I mean seriously, you made the odd film back in high school. Get your jacket 'Lettie, let's go before they get too far into the concert"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thoughts?...comments? 


	2. Have you met Mark Cohen?

When we arrived at The Life Café, Roger's band had just began to set up.  
April ran up to the stage, and wrapped her arms around Roger, who had just set down the electric guitar speaker, and locked him in a kiss.

I sighed, and sat down at a table a few feet from the stage. I was wearing a mid-calf-length dark crimson red dress, and my twin was wearing a dress that was similar.  
I put my elbow on the table, and put my chin in my hand.

April was so lucky. She had a handsome boyfriend who loved her for who she was.  
I put my other arm on the table and adjusted myself for my chin lay in the palm of both hands, I wish I could be so lucky…

Just then I felt something tapping my shoulder.

" April, April, have you seen Roger?"

I turned around and looked at the guy who was talking to me.

" I'm not April…I'm Eowyn. Who are you?"

" Mark Cohen"

He said rather distractedly.

" Have you seen Roger?"

I smiled.

" Nice to meet you Mark Cohen. An yeah, Roger's over there with April."

" Ok"

He started to turn and walk away, but then he turned back around to me.

" Anyways, Eowyn, how do you look so much like April? Are you cousins or something?"

I gave him another smile.

" Actually, we're twins."

He laughed.

" No wonder I thought you were April…You're both so gorgeous."

I blushed at the compliment.

" Thank you."

" So, Eowyn,"

" Call me Scarlette, I like my middle name better"

" Right, Scarlette, What are you doing on Friday?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Well…"

He blushed…man….Mark Cohen was really cute…especially when he blushed.

" Um…would you like to come to the Life…here…with…me…on…Saturday? Please?"

I laughed…this was the first time in my life that a guy had ever asked my out.

" Sure…I'd love to" 


	3. Can I Trust You?

We weren't going to get home until late, it didn't matter that the Life closed at 9'00, April, Roger, Mark and I headed to their apartment to hang out…

Now, I know what you all think when you hear the words. "Headed to their apartment"… You know, you have dirty, sick minds…..Get them out of the gutter…geez, and I thought New Yorkers had bad minds…ha-ha…just kidding…

Anyways, nothing bad happened, April and Roger sat on the ratty old couch, as he read her song lyrics that he wrote for her. She'd smile and laugh at bits and pieces of the song. And when he finished, she give him a kiss on the cheek.

Mark and I sat on the stoop that lead up to him room. I had told him about when I was in high school, that I had made the odd film, and we were talking about which directors were best, and the like.

It finally got late, it was about 10'00 when I told April, " April, it's getting late, we really should go…"

April was lying against Roger, and he had his arms around her shoulders, and she was laughing at something that she said in her ear.

" That's ok Scarlette, I'm staying here tonight…You can head home though."

I sighed…I swear, she spent more time here, than she did at home..

I had gotten up and leaned against the couch to talk to her…But at hearing that,  
I went and slumped back as I sat on the step again. Mark had been leaning back on the second step, with his elbows, and his head was back, and he was staring at the ceiling.

But when I sat downhe looked down at me.. " What's the matter?"

I sighed again, and looked down.

"Nothing"

" Come on Scarlette, something's really bothering you…"

I looked at him, my eyes brimming with hot tears.

Mark took my hand in his own, and looked into my eyes…  
" …..Scarlette, I know something's wrong.. You can tell me."

I looked at the floor, my face turned flamey red. Why couldn't I hide emotions like April?

He put his other hand on top, and stood up.

" Scarlette, you can't keep holding this in…You're going to make yourself sick."

He turned and looked at Roger.

"Hey Rog, 'Lettie and I are heading out for a while, don't wait for me, I'll be back tomorrow sometime."

He then put his scrawny arm around my shoulders and lead me out the door.

I could hear April and Roger saying. " Isn't that cute? Mark and Scarlette are a couple!" -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He took me to a little park near their loft, and set me on the little porch-like swing.  
The swing rocked back and forth, and back and forth as Mark held me while I cried. His embrace felt strong and warm. Although he was about my size, he was a little bit better built than I was, so it felt like his embrace engulfed me.

This was it, I was crying into the worn shirt of a boy that I had only met a while ago…  
He seemed trustworthy enough….I could feel his rough hands stroking my hair, his soft voice whispering in my ear. When I thought about pulling free, he only held me tighter..

I decided that now it was time.

I pulled out of his embrace, and looked at him through tear filled eyes. One tear fell. He wiped it away. I gathered my courage, and my voice and asked.

" Can I trust you? Will you help me?" 


	4. Will the Pain Ever Subside?

" Can I trust you? Will you help me?"

Those words came out of my mouth so quickly, I could hardly believe that I was the one saying them.

Mark brushed a few strands of hair out of my eyes, and said,

" Of course… Of course you can trust me…and I will help you."

His eyes, they were so blue, and so…. So full of love, and trust.

I looked at the ground and said quietly…

" I guess I'm afraid."

" Afraid of What?"

" I'm afraid for Roger."

He cocked an eyebrow…This is it…The one guy I try to confide in, and he thinks I belong in the loony bin or some-such.

He spoke softly, and gently, as if to a child.

" Why are you afraid for Roger?"

I looked at the ground.

" My dad used to be a doctor in Bronx. One day, it was a normal, average day, and he had to give a very jumpy man a shot. He stuck the needle in the man's arm, and the guy jumped. In haste, my dad pulled out the needle, and when the guy jumped again, he hit my dad's arm, and my dad's arm came back and hit him in the chest. So here's my dad, in a normal hospital room, with a crazy spaz and a needle stuck loosely in his chest..

Thank God someone heard the noise, and got another doc, who calmed the spaz down. They took my dad, and they got the needle out, they cleaned him up and sent him home.

Within the next week, the hospital called, and said that they wanted him to come in for a blood test, because of the AIDS explosion. So they took the blood test.

During the week while they were waiting for the results, our dad didn't act any different. He just didn't go to work this week.

Though the next week, they got the results…"

I sighed, and brushed away a tear. Mark took my hand in his own, and held it.

He looked in my eyes.

" The man who freaked out and stuck my dad with the needle…had AIDS.  
And now my dad was HIV+ … He had to quit his job at the hospital. They did want to risk it…A doc who had AIDS? If anyone knew that, then they wouldn't come to the hospital.."

I looked at the sky, the stars were so bright, that they lit up the already bright New York City sky. It was hard to talk about this… this was such a touchy subject in my life… I looked at the ground, and started again.

"Mom had to take dad down to John Hopkins in Baltimore…We were only about 17...And we stayed here, because they couldn't really afford to take all four of us down to Baltimore…Not that we were poor…We always had enough to get by…Though mostly that was because our dad was a doc.. Now that our parents were in Baltimore, it was up to April and myself to earn enough to live, and to be able to go to the little community college, and to keep the apartment, so that when our parents came back……I guess, when my mom came back…."

A sudden realisation hit me… April and I didn't make enough to fly down to Baltimore and back…We may never get to see our dad again… We may never get to say goodbye…

I took a deep breath and shuddered..

" When she came back, she'd have a place to live… April was the 'daddy's girl' of our family… So when he went downhill, so did April… I started to see less and less of her. And for a while I didn't pay any attention, you know, I thought she had a bo already, and you know, I was interning with the Forensics team...So I didn't have much time to think about it. But one night, my mentor called me, and said that there had been a disturbance of the peace at a local bar. He told me this was my chance to show what I was about, show what I had become. Normally the police would be used to handle this kind of case, but my mentor wanted me to show people who and what I'd become…

But when we got there, I looked in the window to see what I was going to have to deal with…What I saw was enough to make me throw up…

My sister…my twin sister April, was sitting next to a boy who was shooting up… The boy was obviously drunk on God only knows what…April was throwing her head back in laughter. He offered her the needle…She accepted it, and place the tip of the needle to the crevice of her arm . I pressed my face against the window, and my tears streaked down the window…I couldn't believe this, my twin, the only person I had left, was doing smack….I watched her inject herself with the drug, and laughing. I told my mentor I had to leave….I'd take another case later, but I was feeling sick, and I had to go home and take some medicine to keep me from getting sick. He let me go home.

I ran to our apartment, unlocked the front door, went to the bathroom, and threw up… I couldn't believe it…She was doing drugs…."

I stopped, took a breath, and wiped away a tear. I started the rest of my story up again.

" When she came home, she was obviously still drunk, so I asked her what the heck she thought she was doing? She said that she was just 'out having fun!' I begged her to go to the hospital the next day. When she asked why, I told her that because of the AIDS explosion, she needed to get tested. And what did she tell me? 'Don't worry about me, Ahren was clean…No way he had AIDS.. Stop worrying, I'm clean, Ahren's clean, neither of us have AIDS, just worry about becoming a CSI, and lowering the death rates in New York…Make NY safe for mom and dad when they come back…ok?' Every time I begged her to get tested, she'd say the exact same thing, over and over… That's why I'm so afraid for Roger, I'm afraid she'll try to get him to share a needle, or try to get him to……you know…and then she'll infect him…"

Mark looked at me and asked.

" Are you sure she's got AIDS?"

I grimaced.

" Almost positive, I've heard some things about that that Ahren guy… I'm afraid that something will happen, and Roger will get AIDS, and then something will happen. And…and…oh…"

I couldn't stand it…I broke down and cried. Mark reached over, and wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his worn brown jacket for what seemed like forever. I never had a chance to let all this out before. Let all this pain out… I didn't ever have April to talk to, and I couldn't confide in my mentor. It felt so good, just to feel like every tear that soaked into his jacket was another piece of my troubled heart, another chunk of pain that I couldn't let go of by myself…

How long will it take for this pain to leave? How much longer will I have to deal with April by myself? Though the question is….Can anyone help me? -  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Sorry If I don't get all the AIDS info right...I'm trying to find some.  
If anyone knows where I can find it, so I can fix my story, please tell me :-D  
.Thoughts? 


End file.
